Insert Good Title Here
by LoserFreakPerson
Summary: --Discontinued-- Joey's dad finds a new girlfriend, and she's moving in with them. Can she help his dad clean up and stop drinking? What happens when Joey finds out that his dads girlfriend's daughter is Mai? Rated for really bad child abuse and lang
1. So It Begins

Hey umm. well I don't own YGO or any of the characters or anything really . sad isn't it. Anyways IF I did own YGO (which I don't) do you think I would be sitting here making a fanfic?!?!? No of course not!! I would be making episodes for you people to watch.  
  
* INSERT GOOD TITLE HERE *  
  
Joey sat alone in his room thinking,  
  
Wow so my dad finally met someone that was good enough for him.too bad her and her daughter have to move in, there's hardly enough room as there is. Maybe his new girl is really nice and can get him to stop drinking so much. Yeah, that would be nice, no more hiding under the bed, no more making up lame excuses on why there was a big purple circle under my eye. Maybe we can be a real family for a change.  
  
He sighed and shook the smile off of his face as his dad yelled from down stairs, "You better get your ass down here and finish cleaning this house before they get here or I'm gonna bash your head into the wall!!!"  
  
"Coming!" Joey quickly got up and obeyed, but only because he knew that his dad was serious.  
  
  
  
"Girl you better hurry up with that luggage, you're taking too long. We should be half way there by now!" the lady screamed at her daughter.  
  
"Yes, ma'am I'm almost done. Just one more ." the girl couldn't finish because she had just tripped and fell down the stairs of her two story house. Well it technically wasn't hers anymore. Her mom had sold it just the other day, so that she could move in with her new boyfriend in Domino City.  
  
"Stupid, clumsy little girl," she kicked her daughter in the side. "Now get off your ass and finish putting the stuff in the truck!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled as she did as she was told. Actually she couldn't wait to go to this new house. Maybe this new guy was just what her mom needed. He could help her clean up and teach her to be nice. The guy even has a son that her mom said was her age, so she would have someone to talk to.  
  
She smiled at the thought, but quickly wiped the smile off her face as her mom came outside.  
  
"Get in the truck Mai!" Her mother said.  
  
"Mom! You used my name!" she hugged her mom. Maybe this new guy already had a little of an effect on her.  
  
"Shut up girl, you know I didn't mean too," she gave her child the dirtiest look in the world.  
  
Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but that's the best I could do for right now. Anyways this story was a lot better when I thought it up last night, but oh well. I'll try to make the next chappie better. And like always please review!! Flames are VERY welcome. 


	2. So We Meet Again

Hey umm. well I don't own YGO or any of the characters or anything really . sad isn't it. Anyways IF I did own YGO (which I don't) do you think I would be sitting here making a fanfic ?!?!? No of course not!! I would be making episodes for you people to watch.  
  
Author's Note: This story is rated PG-13 due to the language and child abuse going on.  
  
*INSERT GOOD TITLE HERE *  
  
"Okay good, your done cleaning the house. Now you can go upstairs and completely clean out your closet, I don't want anything in there because that's where Lory's daughter's gonna sleep," Joey's father commanded.  
  
"Your going to make her sleep in the closet?!?! There's not even enough room in there for my shoes and stuff, nonetheless a 16 year old girl!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
Joey's dad slapped him hard on the cheek. "Don't you dare talk back to me! I swear kids now days don't have manners at all. Now get you fucking ass upstairs and clean out the damn closet!" he yelled as he pushed his son towards the stairs.  
  
"Umm. y-yes s-sir," Joey walked up to his room rubbing his face where his father had slapped him, he always regretted talking back to his dad, but it hasn't stopped him before.  
  
He started to clean out the closet and throw his things under his bed. "Damn it, now I don't have my best hiding spot anymore," he mumbled and continued to clean.  
  
  
  
The car ride over was a very quiet one. Domino City was only 30 minutes from Tokyo, so it went by pretty fast. Mai looked around the familiar town, and remembered her trip here last year. She had run away from home and came to Domino to catch the boat to Duelist Kingdom. Mai had planned to win the prize money in order to catch a plane to America and get away from her mom for good. But of course she didn't and had to come back home. She was happy to know that her mom hadn't even noticed her gone, or else she would have gotten the shit beat out of her.  
  
Mai's mother looked at a piece of paper and then looked up at a house. "Yup, looks like this is the house," she said as she pulled into the driveway.  
  
Mai looked at her surroundings. Although there weren't any flowers or anything of the sort in the yard, the lawn was cut nice and neat. The house itself was just like hers almost, two stories and a boring tan brick color.  
  
"Girl, What are you doing just sitting there? Get your butt out of that truck and start unloading stuff!" her mom shouted, and went to knock on the door.  
  
Mai watched as a man answered the door. To her disappointment, he reminded her of her mom. He had a big beer belly, and it looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks.  
  
"Oh, this is just great! Go from one hell hole to another!" she muttered as she began unloading the luggage.  
  
  
  
Joey peered out his window and looked at the woman that was knocking on the door. She was the trashy looking type, which didn't make him too happy.  
  
"Joey, come down here and help unload Lory's truck!" He obeyed his father and went downstairs.  
  
"Hey son, say hello to my new girlfriend Lory," he said.  
  
"Umm. Hi Lory," Joey greeted the woman. But instead of receiving a "hello" back, he got a slap in the back of the head.  
  
"That's MS. Valentine to you!" she exclaimed.  
  
Joey looked up kinda shocked thinking."Valentine, Valentine. where have I heard that name before??" his question was answered, as Mai stumbled through the door and fell along with almost all of their suitcases.  
  
"Mai? Is dat you??" Joey questioned as he helped her up.  
  
"Joey!" she blushed.  
  
"Oh good, so you two already know each other," Joey's father.  
  
"Umm. yes sir. Where would you like me to put your stuff at MS. Valentine?" Joey asked Mai's mom.  
  
"Hmm.. well umm.," she thought for about ten minutes before his father butted in, " You can put Lory's stuff in my room and what's-her-names stuff in your room."  
  
"Yes sir," he looked over at Mai, who looked terrified to death. "Come on lets go"  
  
Joey grabbed Lory's stuff and told Mai to followed him. He pointed the direction to his room and said that he would be right back.  
  
  
  
Mai quietly walked into his room, threw her stuff on the floor and sat down on his bed. She felt like crying so bad right now. She stared blankly around the room. It looked like it was kept clean at all times. The floor was vacuumed, the bed was nicely made, and his book shelf was kept in order. The only bad thing about his room were the dents in the tan colored walls. Mai sighed and looked at her feet.  
  
Joey struggled to carry Lory's bags to his father's room. "What does she keep in here bricks??" he mumbled. "Why does she need 7 suitcases? Did she bring her kitchen sink or somethin?" Joey made sure to put the luggage down carefully, just incase there was something breakable inside, and then he decided it was time to go check up on Mai.  
  
He knocked on his own door, something he never thought that he would have to do, and walked in. "Umm. uhh. Hiya Mai," he said without any expression at all. This was going to be a very long summer vacation.  
  
  
  
YAY!!! It's longer that the last chappie!! I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up in the next day or two, It really depends on how busy I am. Well anyways, the next one should be really good.or at least better than the past two chaps. Thanks for reading! And please don't forget to review!! 


	3. So You Want Breakfast?

Hey umm. well I don't own YGO or any of the characters of anything really. sad isn't it. Anyways IF I did own YGO (which I don't) do you think I would be sitting here making a fanfic ?!?!? No of course not!! I would be making episodes for you people to watch.  
  
  
  
Konnichiwa everyone!! Thanks for all of the good reviews!! I only had the story up for half a day and I already had 4 reviews! For Yamachan*is my*man. Yes this is a Joey/Mai fic.but at like. the very end. For Autumn .yeah I think Mai is older than Joey but umm.. * shrugs * oh well. not in this fic. ^_^  
  
I'm kinda mad cause the beginning of this sounds kinda dumb, but later on in this chap. it sounds a little better, well maybe.  
  
*INSERT GOOD TITLE HERE *  
  
Mai looked up and gave Joey a "half" smile. "Yea I know, this kinda sucks doesn't it?" he sighed, scratching the back of his head. She nodded a little. Joey looked down at his feet wondering if he would ever get her to talk. He knew that this wasn't the best situation in the world but at least he was trying to find some good in it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Joey it's just that . I don't know, I thought that maybe your dad would help my mom learn to be nice and everything, and.then when I saw him answer the door, I kind of freaked out, and uhh." Mai stopped and looked up at the dents on the walls.  
  
He noticed her looking around his room and understood what she meant," Yea, I was kinda hoping for the same thing, I lost hope when she slapped me in the back of the head for using her first name." Joey laughed as he made the last comment.  
  
"She slapped you?!? I'm sorry. Are you ok?" she said, making her 3 sentences sound like one big run-on sentence.  
  
"Of course I'm ok. Don't worry about me. I should be asking you if your okay, I mean you are the one that fell over while carrying 3 times your weight in luggage," he joked.  
  
  
  
Joey's father barged into his son's bedroom along with Lory. "Hey you," he pointed at Joey," Go get some blankets and set them up in the closet for what's-her-name,"  
  
Mai's mom grinned noticing the look on her daughter's face after finding out that she had to sleep in the closet. "That's right girl, you get your own little room here at the Wheeler house, " she said in a very sarcastic way" You better get used to it cause you'll be sleeping in there for a while," her mom laughed as the two turned and left the room, just as Joey was getting back.  
  
He threw the blankets in the closets and went inside. "Don't worry, you can have the bed."  
  
"No, that's ok the closet's fine with me," Mai said trying to sound confident.  
  
Joey laughed," Yea right," he continued setting up his little bed," Besides, my dad will have your mom scared out of this house by tommarrow, so what's one night in the closet?"  
  
"I don't know Joseph, you better watch out. My mom might end up scaring the both of you out of your own house," she smirked. "Thanks for letting me have the bed though."  
  
After that they got into there sleeping areas for the night and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Don't ask me why he's sleeping in the closet when he could just sleep on the floor or something.Let's just say that he has a small room and he can't fit on the floor.  
  
  
  
Mai got up early the next morning and decided to go for a walk to clear her mind. She walked to the park and found herself at the harbor. She remembered her time at Duelist Kingdom, and started thinking.  
  
Yea, know what? Joey was the one that got the prize money from the tournament. He's one of the ones that took away her opportunity to escape to America.  
  
Mai couldn't help but feel jealous. "Oh, what am I thinking. It's not like he kept the money, he gave it to his sister for her operation. I hope she's okay and can see again." She said out loud. Mai took one last look at the harbor and when back "home".  
  
She strolled into the house only to here her mother screaming,"Where have you been at??? Where's my breakfast?? Get your ass in the kitchen and make us some breakfast!"  
  
"Yes ma'am" she muttered.  
  
Mai started making their meal of eggs, bacon, waffles, and freshly squeezed OJ. She didn't have a hard time finding everything because it was apparent that Joey had kept it in order at all times. "Speaking of Joey," she thought," I wonder if he's still asleep?"  
  
Not long after, her question was answered. She heard his father stomp upstairs, and a loud thump, "Boy, why the hell are you still asleep? Do you know what time it is? It's 10 fuckin 30." He slammed his watch into his son's face. "I woke up this morning and went downstairs ready to eat breakfast, and guess what? There wasn't anything there!!" He continued screaming.  
  
"I'm s-sorry s-sir it w-won't happen again." Joey studdered.  
  
"That's right, it BETTER not happen again," he slammed his son against the wall," And to make sure of that, you need to be up at 6 every morning from now on to cook me breakfast." Joey's father commanded, and pushed his son down on the ground.  
  
"And why the hell are you sleeping in your closet? Are you too good for your bed or what?" he added.  
  
"N-no sir, I just thought that Mai would l-like the bed," Joey stated.  
  
"Hmm.." he grinned, "Well since you like the closet so much, you'll be sleeping there from now on, like the little puppy dog that you are,"  
  
The last comment hurt Joey the most. His father just laughed and walked out of the room, but not before kicking him in the side and making him cry out in pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dun-DUN-DUN!!! Now what's gonna happen??? LOL I wanted to make it longer but it's my bedy time. Sorry it took kinda long but umm. yea. My next post won't be until like. Monday because I have a dive/swim meet that will keep my from my computer for like.3 days..but I really really am sorry.. Really.. Anyways. Did ya like the story?? Thanks for reading it. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
